Hunting Pretty Things
by Avis Soul
Summary: OneShot: Take care, with those who you play with. Warnings: Dark, Adult Themes: Implied Sexual Violence. Grammar thrown away with abandon for creative purposes.


**The House Songs Challenge**

 **Level One:** Pick a House and a number between 1-18 and write a story based on the song given with characters/pairings of your own choice

Slytherin #8

 **Pairing** : Blaise/Ginny

 **Lyrics:** "Dirty Magic" The Offspring

 **Summary:** Take care, with those who you play with. **Warnings** : Dark, Adult Themes: Suggested/Actual Sexual Violence. Grammar thrown away with abandon, for creative purposes.

Hunting Pretty Things

* * *

I'd watch her, every morning while she ate breakfast.

Her hair: A flaming halo that burned too brightly, and may scorch those who attempted to reap her notice. Skin like porcelain. So fragile. So pure.

I yearned to muddle it with my own darkened hands; gliding up and down her arms, over her collarbone and breasts.

I'd rip that silly little tie from her neck and wrap my own there, so taut, that her eyes would flutter… only for me.

I tilt my head down and relish in the possibilities. I'm certain she noticed my stare by now.

Yes… she curls her lips and considers me from afar. She looks away.

My groin tightens. I want nothing more than to capture her in the lair of serpents, and strip away her courage.

So I watch in reservation, as she smiles, laughs and tries her best to ignore my gaze. But she knows. She knows.

* * *

Time flows by slowly. On days like these, every class is a mundane process of rinse and repeat.

I sit to the side, observing the pointless struggle between a sea of Green and Red.

These fools pretend as though there are things in this world, which do not equate to their own grand significance.

I know better.

Within every biting remark, every sneer, lies a faux belief in their own superiority. They may not have realized this yet, but soon.

I am above this. My inclinations follow a more… decadent path.

I am an observer.

I hunt, I take what is due, and I leave without a trace. I savor every moment of it.

On days like these, it is incredibly hard to resist this insatiable craving.

I need to devour.

* * *

I study her in the halls.

She holds her books tightly to her chest. It's as though she wears armor.

Merely something new to penetrate, before I rip her heart to pieces.

I lean against an archway, anticipating her eyes to find mine.

Slouched shoulders, relaxed smile and focus heady: a perfect persona.

The process is flawless.

It never takes long. She responds as expected:

Her stride slows, as she probes me up and down. Her eyes faintly widen.

She holds the books ever closer to her bosom, I imagine, to prohibit the need to inhale.

Tendrils of vermilion shroud her distress, as she ducks away from my view.

I shut my own eyes in triumph.

Without a doubt, the hunt shall conclude this evening.

* * *

We're in an abandoned classroom.

I attempt to coerce her wrists, but she's far quicker than I anticipated.

My back collides with the wall.

Anger touches me, but then soft lips crash upon my own.

No. It's rough, and she's dragging her teeth upon my bottom lip.

 _So she's a little dirty after all._

Her supple breasts press up against my chest, and as she travels down my neck becomes her victim.

The fire swells within me. My breaths begin to expand.

I want her. I must control her.

I push her back to an old desk, where I force her body down upon it.

She lies looking up at me.

Her eyes are dark and wild. I feel myself becoming lost in her stare.

So I clench her throat with one hand, as the other roughly explores her lower region.

Her skin is warm beneath my fingers, and her breaths still into a calming mantra.

She does not struggle. Pity.

Then, I remember her tie. The Red and Gold still taunt me, and I glower in response.

I growl into her ear, as I strain to unravel the cloth.

Yanking my own, I wrap Green and Silver around her delicate neck, and—

BAM!—

Buzzing and anger. All consuming anger. Then… confusion.

The world has turned sideways.

I can feel warm breath against my ear.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" She hisses.

The cold stone is beneath my sore ribs, and I feel something piercing my temple.

I cannot help the groan, which escapes me.

" _Who taught you_?"

Ginny Weasley should have been unsullied. Yet, here she stood, all powerful and driving me to burst with want.

My Slytherin tie swayed upon her neck.

I had never been so turned on.

She reaches down, and whispers into my ear. A genuine smile on her petite mouth:

" _Why, a little black book taught me everything I know_."

What?

"Until tomorrow, Zabini"

That little cheating…

"Obliviate"

* * *

A/N: I really wish the formatting would let me distinguish larger spaces.


End file.
